The present invention relates to a panel cutting machine.
Known machines for cutting large flat panels from which to produce shelves or similar structures feature a worktable defined at the top by a substantially flat, horizontal surface, and presenting a straight lateral guide parallel to the substantially flat surface and supporting in sliding manner a carriage fitted with a cutting assembly for cutting the panel parallel to the direction of said straight lateral guide.
The cutting assembly normally features a pair of tools comprising a pair of circular saws of different diameters and defining a cutting plane perpendicular to the substantially flat surface; the carriage is fitted with a spindle for each circular saw, which is fitted coaxially to a toolholder body, the shank of which is housed inside the respective spindle; the first of the two saws in the traveling direction of the carriage is a notching tool for preparing the panels for the actual cutting operation; and the second saw completes the cutting of the panels, and therefore presents a larger diameter than the first.
To change the tools when no longer suitable for use, the machine operator, after first locking the machine and resetting the carriage to the idle position, takes the tool-clamping flange off the respective spindle; takes the saw off the respective toolholder; fits the new saw on to the toolholder; fits the toll-clamping flange back on to the respective spindle; and then starts the machine up again. Each of the above operations therefore involves a fair amount of downtime, which seriously impairs the output of the machine.